


Out Of Time

by Yewbro (Itsmaryhereee)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, But all is not well, But its okay because Kaneki comes for him in the end, Guilt, Hide is really lonely, Kaneki has really bad timing, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmaryhereee/pseuds/Yewbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide waits for Kaneki to come back, but he's running out of time. </p><p>Or: </p><p>Hide waits for Kaneki at the coffee shop after the final battle, but for fun let's pretend Kaneki is running late and Hide is almost dead by the time he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. And for my not-so-good 4am writing lolz.

Time is a funny thing.

It can go slow, or it can go fast; sometimes you feel it, and sometimes you don't. Some people want more time, some people want less time. Some people are waiting for time to be up, and some are wishing that they'd used their time more wisely. People use time as a word to describe things, like their lives, or their work, or their wants and desires. Years, months, weeks, days, minutes, seconds. They are what we use to let each other know how long it has been, how long we need to wait, how long we should wait, how long we have been waiting. Most people like to know how long they've been waiting, and some people would hate to know. In the end, time is not something we control. There is a set amount of time for everyone, and you cannot have more or less, no matter how much you want it.

Hide isn't sure how much time he has left. He doesn't know how long he's been waiting, but he knows exactly what he's waiting for. But he also knows that his time is running out. He doesn't know how long he intends on waiting here for him, or if he's even going to show up. He'll have his answer in a few minutes though, if the blood pooling at his waist is anything to go by. The mug he was holding lies on its side near his outstretched hand, contents strewn in a brown splotch across the floor, slowly mingling with his blood.

He smiles ruefully.

It was never going to be as good as Kaneki's, but he wanted to have something for him when he arrived.

Would he arrive? Would he even come? If he did, would it be before or after Hide died? If he arrived before, Hide wouldn't be strong enough to do much except look at him. He would be able to see every emotion that passed across Kaneki's face, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how Kaneki felt about him without being able to tell him if he felt the same, or differently. If he arrived after, Hide would never know what Kaneki felt when he looked at his still body. Sadness? Remorse? Happiness? Hide quietly hoped to himself that it wasn't any of them. He half hoped Kanki would see him and look at him with complete indifference, like he'd forgotten about him. It was possible that he might not recognize him with his grown out hair, and his longer limbs, and the blood covering most of his face. Would he notice the age set in his skin? The bags under his eyes from nights spent watching and then re-watching news clips, aching for a glimpse of unrecognizable yet familiar white hair? If he held him, would he notice how thin he had become? If he looked at him, really looked at him, would he see how lonely he had grown without the other boy beside him?

In the end, the only thing Hide wanted more than anything was for Kaneki to say that he still loved him. That, even after the months they'd spent apart, Kaneki had remembered him, and the smiles they used to direct at each other. All of the secrets they told, and all of the laughter they shared. He wanted Kaneki to remember that he was still there, and he wanted kaneki to tell him that he remembered those things, like Hide did.

Hide wanted to be able to tell him that he remembered every kiss, every touch, every night they spent together. All the times they'd cried together, or apart, or for reasons completely unrelated to each other. He wanted to say that he remembered every single time that Kaneki had told him he loved him, and he wanted to hear it again.

He wanted to hear _I love you_  just one more time before he could never hear it again. 

Hide feels his legs go numb as he rests against the bar inside Anteiku. His eyes slide shut as his mind struggles to keep him alive, and he barely registers the sound of a door opening somewhere in the distance, the faint sound of a bell accompanying it. There is the sound of sluggish feet, and then a warm hand is on his cheek. 

He knows that it's Kaneki, can tell from one familiar touch. Kaneki has found him, and Kaneki hasn't forgotten him.

His mouth tries to twitch into a smile, and Kaneki must see it, because he feels himself being pressed against a hard chest, and a warm breath is ghosting across his ear. 

"Hide?" Kaenki's voice is quiet, and all of Hide's questions and worries are answered in this single word. 

_I didn't forget you,_

_I remember,_

_I'm sorry._

_Don't leave, Hide._

_I still love you._

_I didn't stop loving you._

_I'm sorry I left you alone._

He want's to say something, to reassure him, to comfort him, but finds his lips unable to move.

 _Please_ , he thinks. _Give me this one thing, and then I can go._

His eyes open for the last time, and he smiles at the face looking down at me.

"Let's go home, Kaneki." 

His eyes close, and his head slumps against Kaneki's shoulder. He spends his final moments in Kaneki's arms, to the sound of Kaneki saying his name over and over, and he knows that he can go now. 

His heart stops, and he lays motionless. 

_Let's go home, Kaneki._

 

 


End file.
